


To Make The Medicine Go Down

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Combeferre & Enjolras Platonic Life Partners, Enjolras-centric, Medicine, Platonic Cuddling, Sickfic, Stubborn Enjolras, friendsh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras has got a summer cold and he is miserable. Combeferre, Courfeyrac and Joly are having a problems with Enjolras when he is refusing to take his medicine and just being stubborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Make The Medicine Go Down

Combeferre narrowly avoided the fist that nearly hit his face. Courfeyrac dodged the foot that nearly kicked him in the groin. Joly wasn’t so lucky and he got spat on. You may think that these men were in a fight of some sort. In fact they were. This fight was not against a member of protest that turned nasty or someone from a bar. In fact it was Enjolras who was being the cause of the men avoiding getting hit. You may even wonder why Enjolras was being what Courfeyrac would call a ‘grumpy lil shit.’ The reason why Enjolras was acting the way he was, is because he had a cold. In the summer. And his friends were trying to do the good thing and they were trying to get Enjolras to take his medicine, but Enjolras was putting up a fight.

“Enjolras please just take your medicine.” Combeferre sighed as he pinched his nose and counted to ten in an attempt to calm himself down before saying something rather unpleasant about his friends childish behaviour. Combeferre wondered why his friend turned into such a child when he was ill, but then again he wasn’t much better, as he would only watch cartoons and only eat chocolate buttons when he is ill, much to Joly’s horror.

“I don’t want to take my medicine!” Enjolras shrieked as he tried to make himself disappear under the pile of blankets.

“Is there any reason that you don’t want to take it?” Joly asked as he wiped the spit away from his face, Courfeyrac was surprised about how calm Joly seemed to be even though he had just been spat on, Courfeyrac thought that he would be covering himself in hand sanitiser by now, but then again, Joly would probably do that when he was back in his own home. “I’m sure that the medicine isn’t that bad.” Joly said in the voice that he used with his younger patients when he had to give them an injection, in an attempt to not to frighten them when they saw the needle.

“The medicine is yucky.” Enjolras sniffed as he reached over to the bedside table and pulled out another tissue from the box and blew his nose and threw his used tissue into the growing pile that was on his bed. Joly took a deep breath and tried to ignore the urge to stop everything and disinfect Enjolras’s whole room.

Courfeyrac picked up medicine bottle and inspected the label. “It is meant to be cherry flavoured, Enjolras, it is meant to taste nice.” Courfeyrac opened up the lid and inhaled the thick and so heavily scented, that was almost teeth rotting on how sweet it smelt, cherry flavoured liquid, and pulled a face. He couldn’t blame Enjolras for not taking the medicine, as he thought that he wouldn’t take it without a fight either.

“Why don’t you take the medicine, and you can have some of that nice soup that Feuilly has made you.” Combeferre offered as he pulled out a bin and started to clean up the tissue mountain. “He made it specially for you, and he would be rather upset if you don’t have some.”

Enjolras sighed and moved the blankets down from his head, he absolutely despised being ill with a passion and it was even worse because it was during the summer, where even the idea of eating hot soup was making feel overheated. If he could chose a time to be ill, it would be during the winter as it meant that he could comfortably hide away in his blankets while wearing the hideous knitted jumpers that his grandmother would knit for him. He could drink all of the hot teas that Jehan would give him and he could happily have all of the soup that Feuilly made all of his friends when they were ill.

But since it was summer, being ill was even worse. It was too hot for Enjolras to wrap himself in his blankets and his jumpers. He had tried to use thinner blankets and sheets, but he was still roasting even under the thin layers. He tried to switch the hot teas for iced drinks, but he disliked iced drinks because of the fact he had sensitive teeth. He had even tried to eat Feuilly’s soup cold, but it tasted horrible when it was cold and he doesn’t like gazpacho. And to make matters worse, Combeferre and Joly were trying to make him take some horrible sickly cough syrup that gave his mouth a strange coating that lasted for days. Enjolras was miserable, and he was letting everyone know about it.

“Enjolras do you want a cuddle?” Courfeyrac asked when he heard Enjolras’s loud groan when Combeferre mentioned the soup. Enjolras grunted in response as he shifted over in the bed to make room for Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac crawled into the bed and wrapped Enjolras into his arms, Enjolras went limp against him and let out a contented sigh. Joly looked absolutely horrified at Courfeyrac wanting to hug a sick person, but he soon pushed his horror away, when he started to tell a funny story about Bossuet getting chased by a chicken, Joly was near hysterics when he mentioned about Bossuet getting stuck up the tree. Enjolras even cracked a smile at the story.

Combeferre left the room and came back several minutes later with a cup of tea, Enjolras’s stuffed bear called Monty and a bar of chocolate. Combeferre hopped that maybe chocolate would make Enjolras feel at least a bit better and make him feel a bit happier, chocolate somehow managed to make Enjolras feel better even at Enjolras’s worse moments, because of that Combeferre kept a large chocolate stash in the kitchen for times like these. Combeferre carefully held the chocolate bar in Enjolras’s direction and waited only a second before Enjolras had grabbed the chocolate bar and ripped it open and taken a large bite out of it within seconds. Combeferre sighed in relief once he realized that Enjolras had left his fingers in tact. Enjolras already seemed to be in a better mood in the matter of seconds that he had since he had the chocolate bar, hopefully Enjolras would be in a better mood for the rest of the day, or Combeferre would have to resort to constantly feeding Enjolras bars of chocolate every ten minutes.

The cup of tea was soon passed to Enjolras who pulled a face after he had drank it all in one gulp. Enjolras kept running his tongue along his teeth and he kept making faces that made him look as if he was chewing a large piece of toffee that was stuck on the roof of his mouth. Joly had to leave the room to stop himself laughing, as Enjorlas was giving him the glare that Courfeyrac had named it ‘The redstare,’ or the ‘Apollo death glare.’

“Did you put sugar in that tea, ‘Ferre?” Enjolras asked once he had stopped making faces. “That tea tasted absolutely horrible.”

“You don’t normally have sugar in tea,” Combeferre shrugged, “You claim that you don’t like sugar in the tea that Jehan gives you as you claim that it is ‘too fruity,’ already.”

“Then it needs sugar then,” Enjolras sighed as he shifted against Courfeyrac’s chest, he was the most comfortable at the moment that what he had been during the whole time he had been ill. Enjolras sighed in defeat as he realised that he should at least take his medicine, as Combeferre had gone to the effort of giving him chocolate and making him tea, and Courfeyrac cuddling him and Joly, well being his caring self. If his friends made an effort for him, Enjolras thought that he should do the same for his friends, and when his friends were ill, Enjolras would make his friends take their medicine and he would even go to the effort of hiding Combeferre’s medicine in bits of cheese as Combeferre was terrible about taking pills. “I suppose that I should take my medicine now.”

Courfeyrac cheered and messed up Enjolras’s hair that looked as if he had been dragged though a hedge backwards. Normally Enjolras would take great effort in his appearance, but when he was ill, his hair did whatever it wanted to do.

Combeferre smiled a knowing smile and he picked up the cup from Enjolras’s hands. “You don’t need to worry about taking your medicine Enjolras, as you have already taken it.”

Enjolras looked confused for a moment before he put two and two together. “You put my medicine in my tea?”

“I didn’t think that you were going to take it willingly,” Combeferre smirked. “You almost punched me in the face when I tried to give you the medicine before, and it was safer for everyone in the room. And don’t think that I don’t know that you hide my pills in pieces of cheese.”

“You are dreadful for taking your medicine. It is such an effort for you to take it.” Enjolras commented as he pulled the blankets up to his nose.

“Have you met yourself?” Courfeyrac snorted loudly. “You are not exactly the easiest person to give medicine for, you spat on Joly. I’m surprised that Joly hasn’t disinfected his face yet. I won’t be surprised if he is doing it right now.”

“I didn’t plan to spit on him, but he was trying to hold my mouth open, while you tried to put medicine in my mouth.” Enjolras muttered. “But can you tell him that I am sorry though.”

“You can tell him yourself later,” Combeferre said as he passéd Enjolras Monty as a replacement for Courfeyrac who left Enjolras’s bed. “I think that you should actually go and sleep now, so you can get better and it means that you can enjoy the last days of summer instead of being in bed. Grantaire has been going on about the barbecue that he has been planning ever since the start of summer, and he would be rather upset if you don’t turn up.”

Enjolras yawned as he suddenly realised how tired he was. He had been fighting off sleeping for a while, as he thought that it was too hot to sleep, but the room had reached a nice cool temperature from the windows that Courfeyrac must have opened up, when he got out of the bed. With a cool room, a warm blankets, a belly full of chocolate and Monty, Enjolras felt as if he could sleep for days. Clutching Monty to his chest, Enjolras sighed contentedly before wrapping himself in the blankets, he thought about how lucky he was to have friends who would even resort to hiding medicine in his tea, to get him to take it, as they cared that much about his health. He hoped that he would get better soon, just so he could spend the last days of golden summer with them.

Several days later Enjolras had changed his opinion on how lucky on how he was with his fiends, when several pictures of him sleeping were sent around the group. The pictures were not that bad, but they were slightly embarrassing as he was holding his teddy bear when he was sleeping. At the barbecue it was revealed that it was Joly who took the pictures and sent them around the group. Joly’s reasoning for doing this was because, Enjolras spat on him and Joly considered that it was fair enough payback for getting spat on. Enjolras had learned that Joly was not to be messed with and Joly has a talent for taking pictures unnoticed. Later that week, Joly had been given the title of ‘Official Photographer for Les Amis.’ Joly was rather proud of this title and he even got a badge made for it. Enjolras on the other hand, made sure to be very nice to Joly, just in case more pictures of him and Monty were taken and put on the internet.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Tumblr at : http://hogwartsjaguar97.tumblr.com/ , if you would like to check it out, I have Les Mis headcannons and little drabbles of stories that I need to finnsh writing or I need to start, such as my Les Mis Breakfast Club AU and lots more.


End file.
